


A Willing Prisoner

by Bam4Me



Series: Inspired By Bael the Bard [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mance, Alpha Tormund, Alpha Val, Alpha Ygritte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Kidnapped Jon, Omega Dalla, Omega Jon, SLIGHT Warg Mance, They all call Jon and Ygritte 'pups' cause theyre so young, They're not gonna hurt him tho, This skips a hella amount of time after the first fic, Warg Jon, but will be slow going from here on out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon knew that Beyond was a dangerous place, will alphas in numbers and all of them wanting a pretty little omega to breed, they would come into his bed in the middle of the night and steal him away to play their torturous games.At least, that's what old Nan said. If only things were so simple as that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this skips a MASSIVE amount of time, REASONING behind that; is because everything I skipped over BASICALLY plays out exactly like the show did, simply with added ABO dynamics to it.
> 
> Everything here on out will be slower to come, don't worry, not many time skips after that.
> 
> You know how Dany can see her own future in her dreams? Jon can do that, and so can Mance to a degree. Jon sees things as they happen, though. All his cousin (except Arya and Sansa, who watched it happen live) dreamt of Ned's beheading, though Bran and Rickon didn't realize it had ACTUALLY happened till they got news of it, but Jon and Robb knew as soon as it had happened. (I think that Robb had actually been reacting to the news before Catelyn had told him, so I'm pretty sure he knew from his dreams.)
> 
> Either way, pretend Jon and Mance can see their own futures by dreaming them.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

The Wall was colder than he had been expecting. It was odd how well he’d adapted to that. He’s never been this cold in his life, but it only makes things easier.

 

The numb makes him less pained at the thought that saying his vows had robbed him of the future his father and his wife had -one unknowingly, and one on purpose- been so willing to take from him in the first place.

 

The cold… it soothed wounds in ways that the heated walls of Winterfell never could.

 

And now, this…

 

Uncle Benjen went missing with a ranging party, and Jon had gone with the other rangers to find him.

 

He’d watched Crastor carry his newborn alpha baby girl into the woods, and leave her there. He’d seen what took it.

 

And now he knows that Jeor Mormont, had known about it all along.

 

There was something different about the north beyond the Wall. Something fresher about the air. Something cleaner about the snow. Something more dangerous about the wind.

 

Something more  _ annoying _ about it’s residents.

 

“Do you have to keep me tied up like a bloody dog?”

 

The alpha woman turned around to smirk at him. Her hair was brighter than Sansa’s had been, and her eyes more mischievous by far. This alpha woman was more playful, and more dangerous, than his beta sister had ever been. “Poor little omega crow, so abused by us Northroners. But I bet this pup has sharper claws than any of us realize. If we untie him, he’ll bite, I’m sure of it.”

 

She turned back around with a laugh, young and cocky, fully amused by her own jokes. One of the other alpha’s in their group gave her a lecherous grin. “I thought you liked a little omega who can bite?”

 

The girl, -Ygritte, her name was- turned back towards Jon and gave him another smirk, this one flirting. “Aye, I do. But I don’t think his bites will be all that fun right now. Poor little thing looks like the crows were keeping his chaste. Shame.”

 

Now… that was a little surprising. “The Night’s Watch vows state that I will father no children, take no lover. Of course we’re kept chaste-”

 

Ygritte looked honestly offended at that. “You mean, they force omegas not to take lovers as well? Not even other omegas? What happens if you go into heat?”

 

Jon paused a second, before the ropes around his bound hands pulled taught and he was forced to follow after the group again, Ygritte slowing down so she could stand next to him. His sword was close enough to reach in her hands, if he could only distract her. An alpha she may be, but she doesn’t seem like the smartest one here.

 

Of course, alphas in the south weren’t exactly known for being smart either.

 

“We… we go it alone. We take no lover.”

 

Ygritte frowned, lips twisting up in disgust. “That’s barbaric. I mean, if you don’t want a lover, don’t take one, but for an omega in heat who does… it’s a shame. If you stay with us, we won’t make you stick to those gross vows.”

 

That’s another thing. Their party hadn’t hesitated to kill the rest of the rangers, but as soon as an alpha had taken a whiff of his own scent, he was untouchable. As it turns out, the northroners had some sort of honor code to stick to. He only hoped that they weren’t like the men back in Winterfell had told him. His whole life, he’d grown up believing that if he strayed too far north, his scent would become so powerful in the cold, that wildlings would scale the Wall itself, just to come over and steal him away to breed him for their children.

 

He didn’t think they’d do that. They couldn’t… could they?

 

“Why are you taking me?”

 

Ygritte studied him for a few moments. They were of a height to each other, though he probably weighed more than she did, but she was an alpha… she was supposed to be stronger no matter what… right? He probably cold take her if he got his sword back.

 

“Mance has ordered that all omega crows are to be taken right to him. He’s only been ordering that for a few years now, though. I think he’s looking for someone. You’re one of the first we’ve found. There aren’t many omegas that come to the Wall, are there?”

 

Jon shook his head. There really weren’t. There was him, and he’s been told there are four omegas at the East Watch by the sea, but no one else.

 

Sam had once told him, that his father would have let him stay in their home if he had been born an omega like his sister had. Would have used him as a broodmare to birth him grandchildren, but his lord father had no need for a fat beta who couldn’t hunt, and no woman would want to marry.

 

Jon had sensed that he would have been happier like that, even used to make children, he would have been happier, sitting in a warm holdfast, with children to love, books to read, maybe an alpha to keep him.

 

Sam missed his home. Jon knew it.

 

Jon would actually have been happy with that life too, though after being denied it, he was set to look elsewhere now.

 

“Most omegas from the south would rather be in a warm climate, having children and keeping house.”

 

“Not you?”

 

Jon shrugged, deciding not to say anything else about that. “What happens if I’m not the omega Mance is looking for?”

 

Ygritte thought about that. “Up to him, really. If you want to stay, I don’t think he’ll stop you.”

 

Jon nodded, already thinking about holding out with them until he had the next chance to escape. “When will we get there?”

 

“A few hours.”

 

That was sooner than expected.

 

The wildling camp was big. When Jon first saw it, he stopped, looking at it with wide eyes as Ygritte cut the rope tying his hands, saying he wouldn’t need it in the camp.

 

“How many are there?”

 

“A hundred thousand strong, and that’s a rough estimate.”

 

There wasn’t going to be any running from that. He blinked a few times and found the alpha looking at him, fully amused. “You look like you’re walking to an execution.”

 

“What if I am?”

 

“...better to die in a camp of free men, than being the slave of your Lord Commander.”

 

“Better not to be executed at all, though?”

 

Ygritte nodded. “Aye. Don’t give him a reason to want you dead.”

 

It took them a good five minutes at least to walk through the camp to the king beyond the Wall’s tent, and he got plenty of nasty looks along the way.

 

“They won’t hurt you. You’re an omega.”

 

“Omega’s aren’t rare above the Wall like they are in the north. The north is run by beta men, and the south has them aplenty. Why should they not harm me simply cause I’m an omega?”

 

Ygritte looked at him funny. “It’s in an omega’s nature to want to protect what they have. But a crow… a crow doesn’t have anything but it’s brothers. They won’t hurt you, because good omega fighters are worth too much to Mance to disobey him asking it of them. If you prove to be loyal to the wrong side, they won’t hesitate to throw you to the dogs.”

 

They paused next to a giant -an honest to god,  _ giant _ \- and Jon stared at him a little too long. “They’re a bit shy around humans, but a pretty omega like you will have even his head swimming if you watch him too long. He might get upset if you don’t stop.”

 

The giant was pounding a mammoth bone into the ground, with one large fist at the bone’s end, and the look of it startled Jon into moving again.

 

Rattleshirt pushed the two young pups in the direction of the king’s tent, and Jon suddenly found himself in one of them, the heat of the fire and darker light of the room, making him blink at too many changes in sense, it took his nose a moment or two to catch up with the rest of him.

 

He could smell a pregnant omega. Her scent was stronger than most, as pregnant omegas tended to put it out in plenty. He fought past that scent while he was still blinking in the green tint that had taken over his vision, before he found himself inhaling alpha.  _ Too much alpha, that’s not safe _ .

 

He drew back a step, looking like he might be about to make a run for it, when a voice stopped him.

 

“Don’t look so scared, boy, we aren’t like you southroners, none of these alphas are going to harm you, and if they do, I’ll castrate them. We aren’t animals like the southron kingdoms treat us.”

 

Jon stopped in his tracks, looking up at the alpha with wide eyes, and he let out a little sigh, utterly done with this all. “You’re Mance Rayder.”

 

Mance smiled at him, almost fond. “Aye, I am. You’re that pretty little omega who’s daddy runs the north.”

 

Mance turned to Rattleshirt and Ygritte. “Thank you for the gift, Lord of Bones. You both may go.” Rattleshirt and Ygritte left, looking at him for far too long before they left. Ygritte gave Long Claw to the blonde alpha woman in all white leather before she left.

 

“Ygritte likes you. Of course, she’s a young alpha, she likes any little omega who smells like he could whelp children.”

 

Jon frowned at that, though his cheeks did turn a little pink. He put it down to the heat in the tent. There was a big alpha sitting around one of the fires in the room, eating cooked meat. He was huge, just sitting, he’d be half giant standing up.

 

“Why do you care if my daddy owns the north?”

 

Mance was blunt when he answered. “Because we want it. We won’t survive without it.”

 

Jon frowned, looking away. “Oh no… you didn’t ask me to join the Night’s Watch so you could kidnap me, did you?”

 

Mance snorted. “If I wanted you, I’d have taken you the night we last met. And I doubt there would have been a thing you could have done to stop me.”

 

Jon swallowed once. “Well, since you mentioned it at all, I feel you should know; my father is dead. I dreamt it the night it happened, and word of it came to us shortly after.”

 

Mance nodded. “Aye, I’ve heard as much. That’s not why you’re here.”

 

“Then what could you want with me? I’m a man of the Night’s Watch, I have no land or titles. I do not know what I can give you.”

 

“You can, and you will, willingly, give us the north. You may fight it right now, but one day, you will be the reason our people are safe, hiding below that Wall of yours. You’ve seen it too.”

 

Jon was floored, unsure what to say to that. Mance is right. He’s seen it in his dreams. Just as he saw Castle Black, exactly how it was, despite never having been there before. He watched himself give the north to the wildlings, and he’d done it with a sense of good to see it done.

 

“I won’t.”

 

The half giant stood up, walking over to him with curiosity written plain on his face. Mance smiled at him once, and turned to the omega. “This is Tormund Giantsbane. He’s to guard you on the walk to the Wall. Our original plan was to climb the Wall, and attack Castle Black on both sides, but I have the feeling, that you know another way. The north may have better alphas than the south, but there are still too many of them willing to take an unmated omega without his consent. I can’t find all of them, but Tormund will keep them away.”

 

Jon turned to give Mance an annoyed look. “And if I  _ want _ those alphas near me?”

 

He meant it to be ornery, petulant, but everyone else in the tent -Tormund, Mance, an unmated alpha and the pregnant omega- all laughed at him, making his cheeks flush a little bit more. “Then I’m sure Tormund would love to let you have your fun. You’ll stay with him till we get to the Wall. Then you’ll play your part.”

 

Jon scowled. “If you know that I’ll give you the north, you’ve had the same dreams I have. Tell me, how am I going to give you the north?”

 

Mance gave him a sad little smile. “I don’t think anyone has the same dreams you do. I only know that you’re it.”

 

“Putting a bit too much faith in an omega you’ve only met twice before.”

 

Mance took Long Claw back from the blonde alpha woman, and came to stand in front of Jon.

 

Jon’s grown since he’s seen Mance last, and he’s no longer craning his neck to look the alpha in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few long moments, before Long Claw was thrust into Jon’s hands, still sheathed in its leather scabbard. “Even if I’m wrong, I would be remiss if I let you leave now, Jon Snow. You are more important than both you, and I know.”

 

Jon took the sword from him, and thought about how fast he could stick it in Mance’s stomach if he drew now. He might even get it in before someone stopped him.

 

He thought about it for a moment, and then his fingers relaxed on the cold metal and under his heavy gloves. He didn’t do it.

 

He wasn’t sure if he could, even if he had half a mind to.

 

Mance didn’t miss it, smiling at him. “Tormund, he’s wearing the wrong colour. Get him some new furs to wear and something to eat. You’ll keep him in your tent at night. None would dare cross you to get at him in the night.”

 

He let the half giant lead him out of the tent, one big hand at his shoulder, and couldn’t help but feel a little numb inside.

 

He didn’t know what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I KNOW what you're thinking, 'JON DOESN'T NEED A BODYGUARD!!!!!!' and all that. Yeah, I KNOW that, but they don't yet. Mance is being extra cautious because he's worried someone might hurt him before they get to the Wall and he won't help them take the north.
> 
> Also, no, Mance isn't expecting him to GIVE them the north, but he DOES know that they can't take it without him.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
